warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fire in the Night
Sunstripe uttered a sigh. "But what about... Star?" Wildheart looked into Sunstripe's eyes. "That's just it... We've hurt you all too much." Sunstripe gasped. A world with no magic... "The fire of life shall be swallowed by the night... only the sky of darkness can save them." When Snowstorm told Rubystar the new Prophecy, she knew that could only mean that there was more trouble waiting for the clans. Although nothing could be as bad as the Queen of Night herself, she was right, there was trouble waiting for them. Wolves. (Please note that A Fire in the Night won't be as long as the other 3 fanfics. =3) Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lovestar, a white she-cat with pale pink eyes. One of her ears was torn in a battle. Six of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Dogface, a brown tabby she-cat with a scarred face and body. Medicine Cat: Scarstripe, a grey tomcat with scars that resemble stripes across his back. Taken from ShadowClan as a kit. Warrior: Pineclaw, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Midnighteyes, a black tomcat with red eyes. ThunderClan's Eclipse-Stone wielder. Warrior: Neverlight, a sleek black tomcat with unnatural blue eyes. Warrior: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Breezeflight, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Forestheart, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Leaffur, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Kestrelwing, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Icepelt, a grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Gorgepaw, a white she-cat with blue eyes. Mentored by Forestheart. Apprentice: Marshpaw, a brown tom with blue eyes. Mentored by Leaffur. Apprentice: Treepaw, a white tom with green eyes. Mentored by Neverlight. Queen: Robinsong, a tabby she-cat. Mates with Kestrelwing. Elder: Dewclaw, an orange she-cat with tan stripes and many, many scars and injuries. ShadowClan Leader: Rubystar, a red she-cat with a white stripe down her back. All of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Shadowscar, a black tom with red eyes. ShadowClan's Eclipse-Stone Wielder. Medicine Cat: Snowstorm, a white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Willowleaf, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Leopardclaw, a large white tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Twiliclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black stripes. Warrior: Midnaclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black markings. Warrior: Acefire, a red-brown tomcat with a brown ace on his forehead. Warrior: Sapphireice, a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Warrior: Beatenpath, a brown she-cat with grey eyes. Warrior: Bullhoof, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Snakefang, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Shadowheart, a brown tomcat with black eyes. Warrior: Sparrowwing, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Granitepelt, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Chillwhisker, a blue-grey tomcat; supposibly the decendant of the evil Bengal. Warrior: Twilisky, a black she-cat with scarlet eyes. Warrior: Talonpierce, a white tomcat with mysterious golden eyes. Warrior: Flowermoon, a peaceful grey she-cat with a white peace sign on her chest. Warrior: Jinxedheart, a black she-cat with golden eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw, a brown tom with golden eyes. Mentored by Chillwhisker. RiverClan Leader: Sunstar, an orange she-cat with darker orange stripes, with a torn ear. The eldest and wisest cat in the forest. Six of her lives remain. Animal Form - A Lioness. Deputy: Falconflight, a blue-grey tomcat. Medicine Cat: Jadeflick, a white tomcat with jade green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Storkfeather, a white she-cat. Warrior: Braveflash, a black tomcat with red eyes. RiverClan's Eclipse-Stone Weilder. Warrior: Appleflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Redpelt, an auburn she-cat with radient blue eyes. Warrior: Goldstream, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Hazelfoot, a hazel and white tomcat with black paws. Warrior: Tenderfoot, a white she-cat. Warrior: Havenclaw, a grey she-cat. Warrior: Thistlechaser, a brown tomcat. Warrior: Wildheart, a large golden wolf with grey eyes. Warrior: Fatewing, a brown she-cat. Warrior: Ragejaw, a black tomcat with a twisted jaw. Warrior: Moonpelt, a quiet grey tomcat with quite a liking of Maplepaw. Warrior: Grasspelt, a brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Spritepaw, a small brown shecat. Mentored by Sunstar. Apprentice: Ebonypaw, a black tomcat, mentored by Tenderfoot. Apprentice: Ivorypaw, a white shecat, mentored by Falconflight. Apprentice: Butterflypaw, a grey shecat, mentored by Braveflash. Animal Form - A Butterfly. Apprentice: Deerpaw, a light brown tomcat, mentored by Appleflower. Animal Form - A Deer. Apprentice: Bearpaw, a dark brown tomcat, mentored by Redpelt. Animal Form - A Bear. Apprentice: Riverpaw, a grey shecat, mentored by Goldstream. Apprentice: Maplepaw, a dark brown she-cat, mentored by Thistlechaser. Apprentice: Orangepaw, an orange-red tomcat, mentored by Hazelfoot. Apprentice: Dreampaw, a dirty white she-cat, mentored by Ragejaw. Apprentice: Birdpaw, a brown tom-cat, mentored by Grasspelt. Animal Form - An Eagle. Apprentice: Shinepaw, a white tomcat, mentored by Wildheart. Apprentice: Snowpaw, a white she-cat, mentored by Moonpelt. Apprentice: Falconpaw, a brown she-cat, mentored by Fatewing. WindClan Leader: Dawnstar, an orange tomcat with jade green eyes. Animal form - A Leopard. Deputy: Silverlight, a black tomcat with red eyes. WindClan's Eclipse-Stone weilder. Medicine Cat: Greywhisker, a grey tomcat. Distrusted by his clan for killing Cloudedpelt. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw, a grey she-kit with green eyes. Apprenticed two moons early. Warrior: Shamanclaw, a tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Watersong, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Bonetail, a white tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Lillypad, a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and chest. Warrior: Amberfur, a young white she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Stardust, a wise black she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Tigerpelt, a black tomcat, due to confusion was given his warrior name early. Warrior: Exodus, a female black panther. Animal form - Nighteye, a black she-cat. Apprentice: Duskpaw, a black tomkit with a grey crescent moon on his left leg. Mentored by Amberfur. Queen: Timefur, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Mates with Bonetail, mother of Morningkit and Dovekit. Queen: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mates with Dawnstar, mother of Twilightkit, Lightkit and Leafpaw. Kit: Dovekit, a white she-kit with green eyes. Kit: Morningkit, a grey she-kit with blue eyes. Kit: Twilightkit, an orange she-kit with amber eyes. Kit: Lightkit, a grey tomkit with hazel eyes. Elder: Needletail, a reddish she-cat with no tail. Elder: Brokenclaw, a brown tomcat with no left front paw. DarkClaws Alpha: Blackheart, a large black wolf with golden eyes. Beta: Wildheart, a golden wolf with grey eyes. Currently staying with RiverClan. Omega: Stormpad, a golden wolf, Star's apprentice and the new Wolven Mage. Fighter: Faern, a grey wolf. Fighter: Luna, a grey she-wolf. Fighter: Blade, a white wolf that uses a sharp bone as a blade. Nursing Wolf: Majesty, a black she-wolf. Mates with Faern, mother of Siren. Pup: Siren, a dark grey she-wolf with golden eyes. Elder: Star, a white wolf, and the wolven mage. Kept alive by herbs and Stormpad's magic. Rogues, Loners and Kittypets Rogue: Bloodeye, exiled from ThunderClan when he attempted to kill Dewclaw, the deputy. Kittypet: Minnie, a tabby she-cat. Rogue: Furrypelt, a furry tortoiseshell she-cat. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Aura, a brown tomcat with pale red eyes. Was exiled from WindClan. Rogue: Blackwind, a black tomcat with golden eyes. Left RiverClan. Rogue: Aurora, a vicious black she-cat with horrifying red eyes. Rogue: Daedraheart, a grey she-cat with red eyes. Loner: Utri, a black panther male. Rogue: Blood, a rather large black tomcat. Rogue: Loucamie, a bulky brown wolf. Rogue: Shadowclaw, a black tomcat with silvery eyes. Loner: Black Ashes in Fire, a black tom with a grey crescent moon on his front right paw. Loner: White Snow covers Fire, a white she-cat with a pale grey crescent moon on her back. Prologue "They can't help us, Whitefire. No one can." Blackfire hissed, watching the calm Newleaf night sky. He padded into the small den they had made, and laid down in the dirt, shifting uncomfortably. Whitefire sighed. "I wonder if we truly are the last two..." she trailed off, looking at her mate from outside the den. Blackfire snorted. "We are. Why else do you think Sunfire told us we were the last two, the chosen ones?" There was an eerie silence as they recalled the memories, the blood splattering against the snow, the yowls and howls from the dens as they entered, killing everything in their path, sparing nothing. Whitefire couldn't believe that they had been so cowardly, to just run away, leaving the poor Kit-Mother, Northfire, all alone to die. "We have to do something. They could come any day now. Couldn't we at least warn them?" Blackfire rolled onto his other side, and glared at Whitefire. "Fine. We'll do it tomorrow. Just let me sleep for once." Whitefire sat down, thinking over the past few days. There was a slight breeze, making Whitefire shift uncomfortably. She wasn't used to such warm weather. She was boiling. She at last gave up, too tired to merely think. Whitefire padded into the den, and laid down beside her sleeping mate, closing her eyes as she fell into a slumber... "Bonefire!" she yowled, trying to get to her brother. But it was too late. The brute had already got to him. In a brief moment, Bonefire fell to the ground, dead. Just like Cinderfire, Flamefire, and the to-be that had been her responsibility, Arcember. Bonefire's killer turned around, giving Whitefire a sinister grin. "It was just too easy." he snorted, turning away to attack another cat. Sunfire ran towards her, worry in her eyes. "Whitefire! Take Blackfire and run! Go to the south! You'll find shelter there!" she yowled, before being pushed to the ground by another one of the brutes. And the last thing Whitefire saw before leaving was Sunfire's blood spilling out of her. Whitefire woke up, her breathing heavy. She looked around, before realizing that it was only her memories coming back to her in her dreams. "Blackfire?" she meowed softly. There was no reply. Whitefire padded out of the den, gazing up in wonder at the beautiful sunrise. She sniffed the air. It smelt warm, like prey. "I caught something for us." Blackfire meowed, coming out of no where and dropping a dead squirrel at Whitefire's paws. Whitefire devoured it; It had been the first prey she had eaten since they visited a loner in her cave two days ago. "That was delicious." she meowed, getting to her paws. Blackfire nodded, and grinned. "And now we go visit these 'Clan-Cats'." Chapter One - ShadowClan "Rubystar!" yowled Eaglepaw excitedly. It had been four moons since the crisis had ended, and all was calm. Rubystar turned around, and looked at the eleven-moon apprentice. "Yes, Eaglepaw? Is something wrong?" Rubystar asked, flicking her red-and-white tail. Eaglepaw took a moment to catch his breath. "We saw two cats crossing the border!" Rubystar chuckled. Surely the apprentice had been hallucinating; after all, there's no way Lovestar or Sunstar would dare cross the border. "Alright, take me to the patrol." she meowed, getting to her paws. "No need." meowed Shadowscar, the deputy. Behind him was Chillwhisker, Sparrow-wing, and Sapphireice, followed by two mysterious cats. Rubystar padded over to Shadowscar. "You three may go." she meowed to the patrol, who immediately left. "What clan do you two hail from?" Rubystar meowed to the cats, unable to identify the cat's scents. The white she-cat tipped her head to the side. "Clans?" Rubystar hissed, her fur rising. "Don't play stupid with me! I'll say it slower, so you two can understand me!" "Do... you... come... from... RiverClan... or... ThunderClan?" The black tom sighed. "Neither. We hail from a Tribe, far north of here." Shadowscar backed away a few pawsteps, wanting to give the leader and the two cats some privacy. "Pardon our manners," the she-cat meowed softly, "I'm White Snow covers Fire, and this is Black Ashes in Fire. You may call us Whitefire and Blackfire." Rubystar nodded respectfully. "I am Rubystar, leader of ShadowClan. Now, why don't you tell me why you're here?" Twilisky looked over at Talonpierce, her heart aching. She loved him, but he did not love her back. She sighed, resting her head on her paws as Midnaclaw, her mother came over to sit beside her. "Did you hear about those two cats that came into camp? Rubystar's getting friendly with them." Midnaclaw meowed, sitting down. Twilisky nodded, not wanting to speak. She looked up at Midnaclaw, and rolled over on her side. "Mum, do you think anyone in ShadowClan could have that magic stuff that these wolves gave to us?" Midnaclaw laughed. "Any cat can use Animal Magic, but it's hard to learn." Snowstorm darted out of her den, her heart racing. "Rubystar!" she yowled desperately, looking around for the leader. Rubystar turned and sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." she meowed to Whitefire and Blackfire, and padded over to Snowstorm. "Yes? This better be important." she meowed, sitting down. "The fire of life shall be swallowed by the night... only the sky of darkness can save them." Snowstorm meowed, her voice expression-less, "That's what they told me." Rubystar sighed. 'More Trouble. Great.' she thought, looking at the ground. "Try and figure it out. I need to speak with our visitors." she meowed, turning away from Snowstorm to make her way back to Whitefire and Blackfire. Chapter Two - WindClan "Silverlight!" Leafpaw yowled in alarm, taking a paw step back. The dark black tom's red eyes sparkled. He sheathed his claws, and pawed at the ground. "I... couldn't help it." he whispered. Timefur darted out of the nursery, and gasped. At Silverlight's bloody claws was a tiny white furball, with red blood tangled in her fur. "Dovekit!" Timefur yowled, darting to Dovekit's side. Greywhisker growled, making his way past Leafpaw. He sat down, and began wrapping Dovekit's wounds with Cobwebs. Exodus, in her cat form, Nighteye, ran over to the cats and gasped. "Silverlight... he didn't mean to. It's..." Dawnstar snarled, pushing Nighteye and Silverlight aside. "The Stone. I knew that thing was evil... first the fur, then the eyes, and now he's getting violent!" Leafpaw jumped back, now scared of not Silverlight, but the stone half in his chest. The Eclipse-Stone, according to the story that Brokenclaw had told her, broke into four pieces, and the clans gave them to a cat for every clan. "What will happen if the other cats get this way?" Timefur whispered, her voice weak as Greywhisker carefully took Dovekit to the Medicine Cat's den. Dawnstar looked at his paws. "I'll warn the others at the Gathering. After all, it's only a quarter-moon away." "In the meantime, Silverlight will be constantly supervised by two cats, Stardust and Tigerpelt," Dawnstar meowed, glancing at Silverlight, "I'm sorry, but I can't trust you until the stone is gone." "You're a wise cat, even if you're a ThunderClanner." Silverlight muttered, looking at his reflection in a puddle. He couldn't find a trace of what he used to look like. His silver fur was unkempt, and black as Nocturnal's heart. His once-blue eyes, were now blood red, giving him the chills. Worst of all, he felt angry. He wanted to kill. Silverlight let out a low growl, and swatted at the puddle. "Are you alright, Duskpaw?" meowed Amberfur, as she padded by the little apprentice's side. Duskpaw sighed. He could remember the horrible memories of Nocturnal, and worst of all, when he was helplessly dangling so far above the ground... He shook his head, and looked up at Amberfur. "Can we go back now? I don't like being out here alone." Amberfur half-smiled. "I'll bring you back, and I'll go get the prey we caught." As soon as the camp was in sight, Duskpaw ran ahead, leaving Amberfur to go get the prey they had caught. "Duskpaw!" Leafpaw meowed, greeting her younger brother kindly, "Are you alright?" Duskpaw let out a low growl. "I'm fine." Leafpaw took a kit-step back. "Someone's been taking lessons from Silverlight." she muttered, going back to Greywhisker's den. "Are you alright, Dovekit?" Timefur meowed, worried that her little kit might be dead, or worse... Dovekit's eyes opened, and Timefur was washed away with relief. "I'm alright. But it hurts, everywhere!" Dovekit meowed, looking down at her now-clean fur, wincing at the sight of all the missing patches. Greywhisker snarled. "Get out. This isn't a Gathering, you know." Timefur glared at Greywhisker, and padded out of the den, just as Leafpaw entered. "Hey, Leafpaw!" Dovekit meowed, cheerfully. Leafpaw smiled back. Although she was an apprentice, Leafpaw was only four moons old. She had agreed to become Greywhisker's apprentice early, as she knew that Dawnstar feared that Greywhisker would do something horrible, leaving no Medicine Cat. "You feeling better, Dovekit?" Leafpaw meowed. Dovekit nodded, but only slightly. "I just feel bad for poor 'ol Silverlight... Both you and I know he didn't mean to." Chapter Three - ShadowClan Whitefire glanced at Blackfire nervously. "You can tell me, I won't cast you out or anything." Rubystar meowed softly, sitting down on her moss bed. Blackfire nodded. "Very well. We fear that..." He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "That... Singapore will come here." Rubystar tipped her head to the side, curiously. "Who's Singapore?" Whitefire sat down on her moss bed, looking at her paws. "He's the monster that destroyed our tribe. I guess we should tell you from the beginning..." "It was nearly twenty moons ago, when Nightfire, who was once known as Runningfire, exiled Moonfire for associating with the wolves that had been our enemies for so long. I was only a To-Be back then, along with Blackfire. I was White-ember, and he was Blackember. Moonfire ran south, and we never heard of him again. Now, our tribe, the Tribe of Night Fire knows what cats are born in that tribe, because strangely, every Night-Fire cat has a crescent moon marking on their body somewhere. Sadly, sometimes this skips a few generations." Whitefire took another deep breath, and continued. "Seventeen moons after Moonfire had been exiled, our camp was attacked by our enemy's leader, Singapore, and his Beta, Tynghacc. The two destroyed our underground camp, and killed every cat in our tribe, with the exception of us. They did not even spare Sunfire, our Tribe's mage. We ran to the south, as she told us that we could find shelter here. So, here we are, and we are fearful that Singapore may have followed us, or Moonfire when he left, and we are fearful that they may bring suffering upon you." Rubystar blinked once, absorbing all the information Whitefire had just given her. "Interesting..." Rubystar meowed, wondering if this 'Tribe of Night Fire' had anything to do with Snowstorm's prophecy... Whitefire got to her paws, followed by Blackfire. "If you don't mind, we'd like to go hunting." she meowed, padding out of the den before Rubystar could say a word. "Great StarClan, Acefire! What have you done?" Sapphireice glared at the tom, then looked down at the corpse of Jinxedheart at his paws. Acefire growled. "She..." Eaglepaw darted into the clearing, and gasped. "Mama!" Rubystar heard all the commotion, and darted out of her den. She snarled, and unsheathed her claws. "Leave, now." she ordered, and Acefire unsheathed his claws. "I'll fight you if I have to." Acefire snarled, glaring at Rubystar. Suddenly, a grey tabby tomcat padded out of the shadows and frowned. "My, my... ShadowClan's changed." he meowed, his gaze shifting from Rubystar to Acefire. Without a word, Rubystar pounced on the cat, and snarled. "Get off our land, kittypet!" But the Kittypet was too quick for her. He rolled out of the way, and laughed as Rubystar hit the ground. "You're all getting slow, too!" he meowed, taunting Rubystar. Rubystar got to her paws, her eyes blazing with fury. This... Kittypet had humiliated her! Just as she was about to claw the Kittypet's face off, she paused, recognizing the Kittypet. "Whitestripe?" she meowed, and the Kittypet nodded. "Ah, for so long I've been called 'Sammy', it was driving me crazy. So I ran away." Whitestripe chuckled, relaxing. Suddenly, Whitestripe's smile faded, and he examined Rubystar closely. "Rubykit? Is that you?" he meowed seriously. Rubystar smiled. "Whitestripe, I'm Rubystar now." Whitestripe looked at Acefire, and scowled. "What are you going to do with him, dear sister?" he meowed kindly to Rubystar. Rubystar shook her head. "I don't know. Before I do anything, could someone go console Eaglepaw?" Sapphireice nodded, and left Rubystar's den, leaving only Talonpierce, Whitestripe, Acefire and Rubystar. "You killed Jinxedheart. I'm debating weither I should exile you or just kill you now." Rubystar snarled, unsheathing her claws for a brief moment. "Spare the crow-food's life." Talonpierce hissed, pushing Acefire slightly. Rubystar snarled. "Fine. Acefire, leave ShadowClan now. If my warriors find on you our territory again, we won't hesitate to rip your pelt off." Acefire darted past Talonpierce, Rubystar and Whitestripe, dashing out of the camp wordlessly. Rubystar shrugged. "I haven't seen you for many moons." Rubystar purred, looking up at her elder brother. Whitestripe purred as well. "I'm surprised that none of your Clanmates think I'm a Kittypet." Rubystar chuckled. "Don't worry, Redstar made it very clear that you had been taken away by force." Whitestripe sighed. "What happened to Redstar?" he meowed, remembering the strong leader that had been his closest friend, "Did he die in a battle or something?" Rubystar nodded sadly. "But this time, it was one that the clans were fighting together in." Whitestripe nodded solemnly, and looked at his grey paws. "Redstar... where was he buried?" Whitestripe meowed, hoping he could go visit Redstar one last time. Rubystar looked at Whitestripe's paws, and sighed. "RiverClan territory..." Whitestripe's face fell, and he sighed. "He was a noble leader, Redstar was." "I know, Whitestripe. I know." Chapter Four - ThunderClan "Lovestar! Lovestar!" yowled Amethystflower, as she darted into the camp. Lovestar turned around, and jumped as Midnighteyes suddenly jumped in front of her, and snarled protectively. "It's alright." she mewed calmly to Midnighteyes, and smiled at Amethystflower. "Yes? what is it?" Lovestar meowed, watching as Amethystflower was joined by the rest of her patrol, Dogface, Leaffur and Marshpaw. Amethystflower took a moment to catch her breath, and looked up at Lovestar. "Where's Breezeflight?" Lovestar meowed, noticing that Breezeflight was not in the camp. "That's just it... Acefire... he attacked Breezeflight!" Amethystflower meowed, quickly. Lovestar hissed. "Dogface! Scarstripe! Forestheart!" she called, watching her deputy, medicine cat, and senior warrior approach her. "Can you take her back to camp?" Lovestar meowed to Scarstripe, who was wrapping the wounds of the black she-cat in cobwebs. Scarstripe nodded, and Lovestar stormed off, towards ShadowClan's camp, Dogface and Forestheart following her. "Hey, look!" hissed a nearby cat, and Lovestar froze. Three cats, whom Lovestar recognized as Shadowheart, Granitepelt and Twilisky, appeared out of the shadows, surrounding her and her two escorts. "What is your buisiness here, Lovestar?" Twilisky hissed, unsheathing her claws. Forestheart and Dogface unsheathed theirs, but Lovestar snarled, causing them to sheathe their claws again. "We mean no harm. I wish to speak with Rubystar." Lovestar hissed. Granitepelt shrugged. "Don't go all psycho-kitty on us, dude. Follow us." Twilisky rolled her eyes as they padded slowly back to camp. "I wish you'd stop using that funny two-leg word." "Why are you here?" Rubystar growled, sitting down. Lovestar hissed. "Why did you attack Breezeflight?" Rubystar's eyes widened. "What?" she meowed, surprised. "Don't play stupid." Dogface hissed, "Acefire attacked my patrol!" Rubystar sighed. "I exiled Acefire! He killed Jinxedheart!" Lovestar gasped, and turned around. "Sorry, Rubystar. We won't come barging into your camp again." "You'd better not." Rubystar snarled, as they padded away. "Scarstripe..." a whisper entered his mind. His eyes opened, and he looked around. He was at Fourtrees, in StarClan's territory. "Scarstripe... I have an urgent message to deliver to you." whispered a starry she-cat, her eyes glittering. "You're... a RiverClanner." Scarstripe backed away, the stench of RiverClan entering his nose. The she-cat sighed. "Beware my child... Animal magic has returned to the forest with a greater strength... because of Stormpad... But that is far from a good thing. A pack under the pretense of a Clan will rise... thirteen have come, the smallest, the unlucky one who's coming will allow the power to go the light... And the dark. The thirteen must choose the path ahead for more than just themselves, for only they will stop the approaching menace. The small shall overtake the mighty... all of the animals will become one. The lunar flower shall return, and the great foxes shall meet their match. The tribe will rise, and the traitors of the past shall stand. When all is over..." The starry she-cat did not finish the prophecy. She was hit to the ground, and all went dark as Scarstripe awoke. Chapter Five - RiverClan "Kits of Appleflower and Blackwind, and kit of Goldstream and Hazelfoot ..." Sunstar meowed, not wanting to list their names again, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shinepaw, Maplepaw, Bearpaw, Falconpaw and the rest meowed, "I do." Spritepaw merely nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Apprentices, from this moment on you will be known as Spritesong, Ebonypelt, Ivorywhisker, Butterflywing, Deersound, Bearclaw, Riverwhistle, Mapletree, Orangepelt, Dreamwhisper, Birdeye, Shinefur, Snowfur and Falconsong. StarClan honors your bravery, wisdom and your strength and we welcome you as a full warriors of RiverClan." The cats remained silent, as there were too many names to call out. Spritesong glanced over at Shinefur, and grinned to herself. She had finally made up her mind. "Hey, Shinefur!" Spritesong grinned, padding over to Shinefur, who was quietly sitting by the stream, alone. Shinefur tipped his head, and sighed. "Hey, Spritesong." Spritesong growled at Shinefur. "What's wrong now?" she spat, pawing at the ground. Shinefur sighed, again. "My sisters and brothers all get cool powers, like morphing and mind-reading. What do I get stuck with? Power over weak animals." Spritesong dug her claws in the dirt, to prevent herself from lashing out at Shinefur. "You know what, you stupid crowfood? I hate you!" Spritesong spat, closing her eyes. Shinefur gasped, and all went black. Spritesong grinned. The tiny squirrel had no choice but to come closer. It had worked. As the squirrel finally got close enough, Spritesong killed it. It let out a tiny squeal, just as she bit down on it. Chapter Six - The Tribe of Endless Hunting Twilisky awoke, and jumped to her paws. She smelt no StarClan; only a scent that vaguely reminded her of Whitefire and Blackfire. "Hello?" she meowed, looking about the starry clouds. Twilisky took a step forward, and jumped again. She realized she was at the Moonpool, or at least someplace very close to it. Suddenly, the pool of water was ablaze. The fire from the pool spread around Twilisky like Wildfire, and soon she was enclosed in a ring of fire. A cat stepped out of the Fiery Moonpool, a golden Crescent moon glowing on her forehead. Her eyes were the same color as the moon; a glowing golden. "Greetings, Twilisky." the she-cat meowed, her scent filling Twilisky's nose. "W... who are you?" Twilisky meowed, her eyes wide with fear. The she-cat chuckled. "It is strange that you do not know who I am, Twilisky. Of course, It is my fault you don't know who I am..." The she-cat's eyes glimmered with sorrow. She looked at her paws, and sighed. "You are familiar with the legend of the three mages, correct?" The she-cat meowed quietly. Twilisky nodded. "How there is a Wolven Mage, a Cat Mage and a Fox Mage? Well, you see..." she sighed, sitting down. The she-cat hesitated. "I am Sunfire, the Mage of the Cats and of the Tribe of Night Fire... and your mother." Twilisky hissed. "You are not my mother." Sunfire looked at Twilisky's eyes. "It was seventeen moons ago... when Moonfire had left... Nightfire, then Runningfire, feared for the safety of my soon-to-be-born kits. He knew... That they were coming..." Twilisky was unsure of this she-cat, but listened intently. "So I went south with you. I found the clans, and saw a red cat, who told me his name was Redstar. He told me that I was on ShadowClan territory, and I presumed this ShadowClan consisted of cats. So, one night, outside of the territory, I gave birth to one kit. A magical kit, who would grow to become the next mage. That... that cat was you, Twilisky." Twilisky's eyes widened. She was a mage? How come she couldn't do anything? Just as if she had read her mind, the she-cat smiled for a brief moment. "Singapore... he wished to destroy the tribe and the mages along with it. I feared he would come after you if he found out you were... my child... so I sealed away your powers." "You mean... I would have been a mage if it weren't for you?" Twilisky hissed, unsheathing her claws. Sunfire sighed. "I waited too long to unseal your powers. I died before I could do it. But, my dear... although your powers will be extremely limited now, due to my foolishness, I shall now unviel the true you... the Skyfire you were meant to be." Sunfire closed her eyes, and Twilisky... Skyfire, gasped. A glowing golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and as she watched in the reflection of the Firepool, her eyes turned golden. "Amazing..." Skyfire trailed off, closing her gorgeous golden eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Skyfire lashed out, suddenly. Her golden eyes flashed a dark red, and Sunfire startled. Sunfire did not answer. "Our time together tonight was short, Blue Sky under Fire, but I must tell you now... keep yourself safe. The Destiny of the Clans lies in your paws." And Skyfire, for the first time in her life, wanted to keep sleeping. Chapter Seven - ShadowClan Territory "She's here." snapped a large, brown wolf with fearsome yellow eyes, "I know she is." A smaller, sleeker she-wolf narrowed her eyes. "What, just because those two idiots came here means that the spawn of that magical freak is?" The brown wolf snarled, and barred his teeth. "Don't question my authority, Tynghacc." Tynghacc snarled back, and flexed her claws. They were not blunt, like the other wolves, but razor sharp. "Try me." she snarled, glaring at the brown wolf. The other wolves backed away, giving the brown wolf and Tynghacc some space. "Stop that." the brown wolf ordered, and all the others continued to follow him closely. "Wait..." Tynghacc paused, sniffing the air, "I smell cat." Three cats appeared from the shadows, and glared at the pack of wolves. "Who are you?" hissed the black one that had red eyes, and a stone in his chest. Tynghacc grinned. "We are wolves, you idiot." "Look," the brown wolf whispered in Tynghacc's ear, "It's Whitefire." Whitefire's eyes were wide in fear, and she whispered something to the Black cat. "Look, Singupora, this is ShadowClan territory. Get away from here." the black cat hissed. The brown wolf snarled. "That's Singapore to you." The black cat rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now get away." "Who's going to make us?" Tynghacc taunted, sitting down. The Black cat lunged forward, but Singapore swatted him away easily. "I'd suggest that you move elsewhere. From now on, this is my territory." Singapore barked, standing his ground. The three cats ran off, leaving the pack alone. "Did you hear what he said?" Singapore barked to Tynghacc, before turning to his pack. "Get moving! Make a camp, now!" he ordered, before turning back to Tynghacc. Tynghacc shrugged. "What do you mean?" Singapore grinned. "ShadowClan... I like that name. What if we made a clan?" Tynghacc laid down, and relaxed. "Whatever. What are you planning to call this 'Clan'?" Singapore laid down beside Tynghacc, and shrugged. "Dunno. I was thinking 'SingaporeClan', but that doesn't have a good ring to it." Tynghacc laughed. "What about WolfClan?" she barked, sarcastically. Singapore's face lit up. "WolfClan! That's it! Tynghacc, you're the greatest!" "I know." Tynghacc sighed, closing her eyes. To Be Continued in the Fallen Star, please excuse the shortness of this fanfic; I wrote it because I needed to explain why Singapore came to the Lake. :) Category:Shigura's Fanfictions